The present invention relates generally to tools and more particularly to a powered drill for drilling holes using drill bits and/or power bits having a hex shaped shank.
Changing drill bits in a drill is a slow, time consuming procedure that essentially requires three hands. One hand is used to activate the tool""s release mechanism (typically requiring a movement that requires the use of at least two fingers or a thumb and a finger), one hand is used to remove and insert a drill bit, and a third hand is required to hold and stabilize the drill during the removal/insertion procedure. Because humans only have two hands, the third hand is usually replaced by holding the drill in between the user""s knees or between the user""s arm and chest. Therefore, this procedure is very time consuming, awkward, and sometimes results in dropping the drill.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a quick-release chuck assembly that requires only two hands for the removal/insertion of a drill bit where the release trigger is within finger""s reach of the drill handle and the release trigger can be activated with a single finger movement. The present invention also provides for a powered drill that incorporates the aforementioned quick-release chuck assembly.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides for a tool comprising a housing having a handle portion and a distal end portion wherein the distal end portion includes a spindle capable of receiving a bit and defining an axis of rotation. The tool further comprises a quick-release chuck assembly that includes a sleeve and a trigger. The sleeve is disposed about the spindle and spring biased in a locked position wherein the sleeve is capable of being moved axially to an unlocked position to permit insertion of such a bit. The trigger includes a finger receiving portion and an actuator portion where the finger receiving portion extends from the housing in a position that enables the user to actuate the trigger with a finger of the hand holding the handle. The actuator portion is in physical communication with an engagement portion of the sleeve wherein the activation of the trigger causes the sleeve to move axially to the unlocked position.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides for a quick-release chuck assembly for use in a tool having a housing that includes a handle portion and a distal end portion. The distal end portion of the tool includes a spindle capable of receiving a bit and defining an axis of rotation. The quick-release chuck assembly comprises a sleeve and a trigger. The sleeve is disposed about the spindle and spring biased in a locked position wherein the sleeve is capable of being moved axially to an unlocked position to permit insertion of such a bit. The trigger includes a finger receiving portion and an actuator portion where the finger receiving portion extends from the housing in a position that enables the user to actuate the trigger with a finger of the hand holding the handle. The actuator portion is in physical communication with an engagement portion of the sleeve wherein the activation of the trigger causes the sleeve to move axially to the unlocked position.